


Najlepsze walentynki

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus





	Najlepsze walentynki

Jak zwykle, mecz skończył się wielką przewagą Teikō. I jak zwykle nikt nie był tym zaskoczony. Znudzeni członkowie Kiseki no Sedai siedzieli w szatni i jakby od niechcenia rzucali swoimi indywidualnymi wynikami z meczu. Po paru wydarzeniach taka już była rutyna. Nikt nie przychodził na treningi, nikt nie przejmował się tym, że niedługo będzie mecz czy turniej. I tak było wiadomo, że wygrają, więc… Po co się męczyć? Murasakibara jak zwykle wsunął do ust porcję chips’ów.  
\- Dajcie już spokój~ Wracajmy… - przerwał przechwałki kolegów.   
Akashi zerknął z ukosa na dawno gotowego do wyjścia Atsushiego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Przeciągnął przez głowę koszulkę i założył bluzę.   
\- Nie moja wina, że oni nie są jeszcze gotowi. – powiedział obojętnie. – Z resztą nie musisz na nikogo czekać. Nikt nie każe nam iść razem.  
Murasakibara zlustrował wzrokiem czerwonowłosego i wzruszył ramionami. Pochłonął kolejną porcję chipsów i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł bez słowa. Przeszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się. Udawanie obojętności wobec Akashiego było dla niego irytujące i męczące zarazem. Oparł się o ścianę i westchnął z wściekłością. Obojętnie minęli ich Aomine i Kise. Ostatnio mieli oni się bardzo ku sobie, co było podejrzane. Daiki w obecności Ryōty potrafił się nawet uśmiechnąć. Potem minął go Kuroko, który jako jedyny kulturalnie skinął głową na pożegnanie. Chwilę później z szatni wypadł Midorima. W końcu, po naprawdę długim czasie, spokojnie wyszedł Akashi. Był opatulony czarnym płaszczem, a szyję i połowę twarzy miał owiniętą szalikiem pod kolor włosów. Z daleka ciężko było w nim rozpoznać kapitana drużyny z Teikō - zamiast klasycznych, eleganckich butów lub Jordanów, do czarnych rurek założył wysokie kozaki z klamrami, na platformie. Na widok fioletwowłosego znów się uśmiechnął .  
\- Jednak na mnie poczekałeś, Atsushi? – zapytał z zadowoleniem. – No tak, w sumie jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem.  
Murasakibara przytaknął nieznacznie i otworzył paczkę Pocky. Poczęstował słodyczami Akashiego.   
\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo wesoły, Aka-chin~   
\- Doprawdy? - speszony Seijūrō naciągnął kolejną warstwę wełnianego szalika na nos. Tak naprawdę Akashi miał się z czego cieszyć. Póki co, wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. Dodatkowo warunki naprawdę mu sprzyjały – na weekend ojciec zaprosił swoją siostrę, której Seijūrō wręcz nie znosił. Tylko w takim wypadku dostawał pozwolenie, żeby pójść gdzieś na noc. A tym razem było to doskonałe wytłumaczenie.  
\- Co robisz na weekend, Atsushi?   
\- Nic szczególnego… Rodzice wyjeżdżają i nikt nie przyjeżdża do domu ze swoich Uniwerków… Więc jestem sam.   
\- A mógłbym wpaść?  
Murasakibara zdziwiony przestał pałaszować paluszki oblane czekoladą.  
\- Czyżby znowu przyjechała do ciebie ta szurnięta ciotka?  
\- Niestety. Więc~? Mogę?  
\- Pewnie… Kiedy przyjdziesz? Jutro?  
\- Mhm…   
\- Okeej~   
W międzyczasie doszli na stację i akurat podjechał pociąg, którym jeździ Atsushi. Akashi uśmiechnął się i pomachał przyjacielowi na pożegnanie. Był zadowolony. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem.  
~Następny dzień~  
Akashi przyjechał koło południa, do tego zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi, zdenerwowany i nieswój.   
\- Yo, Aka-chin~ - przywitał go Murasakibara, który dopiero co wstał.  
\- Dzień dobry. – mruknął Akashi, zdejmując szalik.  
\- Nie jesteś dzisiaj w humorze, co?  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Po prostu zapomniałem o tym, że dzisiaj Walentynki – najbardziej irytujące i komercyjne święto świata.  
\- Biedny Aka-chin, wieczny singiel, który nie może znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej dziewczyny – powiedział z przekąsem fioletowo włosy, chociaż czuł to samo.  
\- To… To wcale nie tak. – warknął, zdejmując swoje ciężkie, zimowe buty, o których posiadanie podejrzewałoby się tylko jakiegoś cybergoth’a. – Jakbym chciał, to bym sobie znalazł dziewczynę. Z resztą ty też lepszy nie jesteś.   
\- Nie chcesz mieć dziewczyny~?   
Akashi spojrzał na Atsushiego z grobową miną. Chłopak trafił w samo sedno jego problemu. Chociaż… Czy mógł uznawać to za problem? Taką… Dewiację? Przecież… To chyba stało się już całkiem normalne, że chłopak kocha chłopaka.  
\- Nie bardzo. Taka osoba tylko by mnie rozpraszała. – powiedział drżącym głosem.  
Murasakibara od razu wyczuł kłamstwo. Jedną z naprawdę niewielu rzeczy, których nie potrafił Akashi jest kłamanie.  
\- Oj, Aka-chin~ Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz?  
Seijūrō zbladł lekko.   
\- Etto… - zabrakło mu słów. Jak to powiedzieć? Czym się wytłumaczyć?  
\- Z resztą, nieważne. Chodź, nie stójmy tak w drzwiach.  
Czerwonowłosy przytaknął i ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę poszedł za Murasakibarą. Po chwili doszli do pokoju Atsushiego. Już nie było odwrotu. Akashi wiedział, że musi wykonać swój plan do końca.   
\- Nee, Aka-chin~ Czemu jesteś dzisiaj taki… Nieswój?   
\- Ha? O… O czym ty mówisz? Po prostu wkurzyła mnie ciotka i te całe głupie Walentynki.  
\- Mhm~   
***  
Reszta dnia upłynęła w miarę spokojnie i nudno. Uczyli się razem do egzaminów, nawet poszli zagrać w kosza mimo zimy. W nocy obejrzeli jeszcze film i poszli spać. Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy nie mieli szczególnych problemów z tym, aby spać w jednym łóżku. Zwłaszcza, że łóżko Murasakibary było naprawdę spore. Dawno minęła pierwsza, a może nawet druga. Dzisiaj zupełnie nie mogli spać.   
\- Atsushi, śpisz? – zapytał Akashi cicho.   
\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Coś się stało?  
\- Nie wiem, czy można tak to ująć.   
Seijūrō oparł czoło o silne, umięśnione plecy Atsushiego.  
\- Huh? O co ci chodzi?  
\- Tak jakby… Ugh… Ja… Ja się w tobie zakochałem Atsushi.   
~Rok? Później. Winter Cup~  
Koniec ćwierćfinału. Seirin… Wygrali… Atsushi usiadł na ławce wykończony. Czuł jak mocno boli go całe ciało… Każdy mięsień był napięty do granic możliwości. Ledwo widział na oczy. W głowie miał mętlik. Jak to się stało? Dlaczego przegrał? Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę trybun i okolic boisk… Akashi stał niedaleko i patrzył się na Murasakibarę z pogardą… Obok niego stał wysoki, dość przystojny chłopak... Coś do niego powiedział i potargał go po włosach. Atsushi przeniósł wzrok na drużynę z Seirinu. Darli się ze szczęścia, śmiali… Ból, przegrana… Aka-chin. Ta pogarda, tamten chłopak… Dość. Za dużo. Murasakibara pochylił głowę i nakrył ją ręcznikiem. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego łez. Płakał. A to tylko pogarszało sprawę. Teraz już kompletnie nie mógł oddychać. Myślał, że zaraz zemdleje. Wymamrotał parę słów. Poszedł do szatni, przebrał się. Ale wciąż nie mógł się pozbierać. Wyszedł wcześniej niż reszta. Stanął na dworze, oparł się o barierkę, wziął głęboki oddech.   
\- Atsushi? – usłyszał znajomy, kochany głos, który… Już prawie rok temu powiedział mu te urocze słowa „kocham cię”. Z początku wydawało się to dziwne… Dlaczego ktoś taki – perfekcjonista, idealny chłopak wychowywany przez surowego ojca… Dlaczego ktoś taki nie ustosunkował się do tradycyjnego modelu? W każdym razie nie przeszkadzało to Murasakibarze. Ba. Cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zawsze to jedna rzecz do wykonania mniej.   
\- Atsushi, w porządku? – troska w głosie Akashiego była rzeczą niespotykaną, ale tym razem się pojawiła.  
\- Jak ma być w porządku? Jakim cudem?  
Seijūrō westchnął, podszedł od tyłu do chłopaka, objął go w pasie.   
\- Ej, Atsushi… Nie przejmuj się… Każdego to czeka. Każdy kiedyś przegra.   
\- Nawet ty, Aka-chin? Serio?  
\- Nawet ja.   
Murasakibara prychnął, wyciągnął z torby swoje ulubione słodycze.   
\- Nee, Aka-chin~ Pójdziemy gdzieś razem jutro?  
\- Oczywiście, Atsushi. W końcu jutro walentynki, czyż nie?   
\- Aa. Gdzie mnie zabierzesz~?   
Akashi zaśmiał się cicho i wsunął rękę pod bluzę Murasakibary.  
\- To tajemnica, kochanie. – powiedział cicho i dźgnął palcem Atsushiego.  
Ten uśmiechnął się i obrócił w uścisku chłopaka.   
\- Moo, Aka-chin~ Powiedz mi~   
\- Nie. Chyba wytrzymasz te kilka godzin? Dla mnie?   
Akashi nigdy taki nie był. Pogodny, z uśmiechem anioła, miły… Taki był… Tylko dla swojego ukochanego chłopca. Dla Murasakibary.  
\- Oj, Aka-chin~ No dobrze… Zrobię to dla ciebie… Ale tylko dlatego, że cię kocham.  
\- Też ciebie kocham, Atsushi. I nigdzie cię już dzisiaj nie puszczę.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobrze~ -powiedział Murasakibara z rezygnacją i pocałował Akashiego. Powoli, delikatnie. Delektował się ulubionym smakiem. Smakiem ust kochanka. Zapowiadały się najlepsze walentynki w życiu Atsushiego. Najlepsze, bo w końcu z kimś.


End file.
